1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for processing an interlaced frame signal for display on a television display when the interlaced frame signal is applied to the device in a reverse sequence. Such a device is used in video players having a reverse play facility. The invention also relates to a video player comprising such a device. Such a player may be, for example a video recorder or a CD video player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video players generally have a reverse play facility with which the recorded video scene is displayed in reverse. In the current video recorders, the frame signal is recorded as a succession of fields which pair-wise form an interlaced frame. These types of apparatus are referred to as "field-based" video recorders. In the reverse play mode of such field-based video recorders the fields are read and displayed in the reverse order.
For a novel generation of digital video recorders, storage and signal processing of complete interlaced frames of the frame signal are considered. These "frame-based" video recorders necessarily comprise a circuit for successively displaying the even and the odd field of each interlaced frame. In the reverse play mode, in which the frames are read from the tape in the reverse order, the two fields of each frame should be displayed in the reverse order. In fact, the two fields of a frame are obtained at different instants. If their order were not reversed, the frame signal would be subject to motion artefacts. Moving pictures would not be displayed smoothly but jerkily.